


Tsukishima and his boyfriends

by Tsukihinas



Category: anime - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: Cuties, Dates, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Gay, M/M, Multi, Some sad stuff, comment suggestions?, first fic, i have no idea how this is going to end, i love them, idk this was a random idea, it might suck I'm sorry, pls don't hate me, sorry Yamaguchi I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukihinas/pseuds/Tsukihinas
Summary: Tsukishima doesn't know why he puts up with his boyfriends and doesn't remember why he decided to be part of this relationship. Nonetheless, he loves them dearly.





	1. The start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also my first fanfiction so I'm sorry that I might have bad grammar or that it's short.

Tsukishima was over at Hinata's house. Well his boyfriends house. Basically, Hinata Shoyou and Kageyama Tobio were his boyfriends. How? To be honest this whole relationship started off as a joke until Hinata stated he wanted it to be serious. It's a long story and he simply didn't have the time for it. Right now he was cuddling with Hinata in Hinata's room while Hinata was texting a friend. It was peaceful. Usually they'd have Kageyama with them but at the moment he wasn't avaliable. His family was extremely rich, and he always had huge chances to go on vacations. Kageyama obviously couldn't say no. They were probably places he wouldn't be able to afford to go to in the future anyways. Of course he would miss his boyfriends but his boyfriends always understood. Tsukishima soon spoke up. "I'm bored" Hinata looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. "Let's go out! We haven't been on a date in a while!" Tsukki only smiled and nodded. "You choose where we go or what we're going to do." The ginger got up and went to the living room to ask his mom if she could pack them some bentos. His plan was to have a nice picnic at the park. Hinata's mom instantly agreed and went to the kitchen to make her son and his boyfriend a bento. Hinata dressed into some casual comfortable clothes. Tsukishima was already wearing something nice and casual. They played with Natsu while waiting. Hinata put the bentos into a basket along with a blanket after his mom had finished making them. He smiled and went over to Tsukishima who was still playing with Natsu. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was adorable. After some talking to Natsu, they left and started walking to a nearby park. They had their picnic date at the park, and Tsukishima was happy to be spending time with one of his boyfriends. Sure it would've been better with both his boyfriends here but things happen. They enjoyed the rest of their picnic date and then went back to Hinata's house.


	2. He's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Kageyama comes back home after his trip with his parents.

Tsukishima spent the next couple of days with Hinata obviously because his other boyfriend wasn't around. He was a stubborn salty bitch so he wouldn't admit how much he actually missed Tobio. He hated how incredibly lonely he got when Tobio wasn't around. He overall got lonely if both his boyfriends weren't around him. Sure Hinata was a bundle of joy, and oh boy he loved the ginger oh so much...but it didn't feel the same not having both of them around. It was currently a Saturday and he was in his room listening to music. Hinata was having a family night and he didn't really mind since he had been spending practically two weeks with the orange haired boy. Kei figured it was time for a break from the boy. He was just so ready for his raven haired dork boyfriend to return from vacation. Tsukishima sighed to himself and listened to music for the rest of his day. 

_ Timeskip   _

Tsukishima was walking to school with his one and only best friend Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was blabbering about who knows what but all Tsukishima knew was that he wasn't paying any attention to what the freckled boy was saying. When they got to school he went to his shoe locker to well change into his school shoes. As soon as he started to walk to his classroom with Yamaguchi, the screaming sun appeared in front of him. Hinata was yelling "Kageyama!" and while Hinata was just yelling Tobio's name it was very clear to him what the ginger was talking about. Tobio was finally back from his trip! Oh my Tsukishima could't help but feel so excited to see his other boyfriend again, and was clearly very desperate to see him. Hinata quickly grabbed Tsukishima's hand and started to walk to his classroom which Kageyama was in. Kageyama was sitting at his desk, and as soon as he saw his boyfriends he smiled brightly. ( One he only let his boyfriends and family see) Tobio had an amazing trip with his parents, but was also very happy that he was back home and able to see his boyfriends after such a long period of time. He quickly got up and hugged the ginger and blonde. "I missed both of you guys!" he shouted almost too loud. The two boys gladly hugged back the big dork. Tsukishima smiled while his cheek were sorta red. He was so happy to finally be able to see Kageyama. Now don't get him wrong okay, he loved both Hinata and Kageyama but didn't feel complete when just one of them was around. "We missed you too Kageyama!'" he redhead shouted with excitement. "Tsukishima was so sad that you were gone and he was so grumpy and mean to me!" Tsukishima blushed and glared at Hinata. "Shut up!" he yelled and then tried to calm himself before he blew up from embarrassment. When he was calm again he smiled and gave Tobio a quick peck on the cheek. Kageyama blushed slightly but smiled anyways. He gave Hinata a quick peck too since he didn't want Hinata to feel left out even though the small male knew those weren't his intentions. Soon classes started and Tsukishima went back to his classroom for class. The classes went by quickly and before he knew it, it was time for lunch. Yamaguchi had gone to eat with another friend he had recently made. Hinata suddenly came up and dragged him up to the roof of the school where they were going to apparently eat lunch together. He only agreed since it was his boyfriends. The three boyfriends ate lunch together and talked about how the past week went. Tsukishima and Hinata explained that they hadn't done anything exactly special, and Kageyama told them some stuff about his trip to Paris. It was a great time for Kageyama and his boyfriends could clearly see that by the way he was explaining everything. Kageyama was only a teenager but the number of places in the world he had been to was bigger than the number of dinosaur figures Tsukishima had all over his room. Tsukishima listened carefully to his dorky boyfriend talk about his trip to Paris. He smiled to himself. He was happy that both of his boyfriends were here with him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you!  
> Also these are some of the songs I listen to while typing this on my laptop and you guys should check them out: https://youtu.be/uJ_1HMAGb4k   
> https://youtu.be/O57jr1oZDIw  
> https://youtu.be/75_-jTtBxtg  
> https://youtu.be/gjuQlblzVRg  
> https://youtu.be/IZ1t7CwfvEc


	3. Hard time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata starts having a hard time.

Hinata was starting to have a hard time. Kageyama leaves for a trip for a while, Tsukishima and him miss him, he eventually comes back, and then everything is back to normal. So why was Hinata having a hard time? He didn't quite understand himself. Whenever he saw Tsukishima and Kageyama be all lovey and stuff with each other, he could't help but feel a little bit weird inside. Hinata noticed that his boyfriends have been spending a lot more time with each other and often forgot about him. The poor boy was craving attention, but Hinata himself would never admit it. Ah it was probably just Tsukishima getting used to having his other boyfriend around again. That had to be it, right? The ginger sighed and laid down on his bed. His boyfriend were on a date. Date. A date. D-A-T-E. A date without him! Of course he was jealous when Kageyama texted him and said 'I'm on a date with Tsukishima stop texting me.' He didn't know what kind of brain those two must of had for them to forget about him! Did they do it on purpose? Is it just a prank? Did they forget about Hinata? A frown that would make anyone sad appeared on his face. The absolute worse scenario popped into his head. Did they not want to be with Hinata anymore? After the weekend a tired Hinata walked into his classroom for a day of school. Kageyama was already in his sat and getting ready for the day. The ginger did not want to bring up the date he knew Kageyama and Tsukishima went on...without him. He still didn't understand. Why did his boyfriends decide to go on a date without him! The three teens always went together on every date and had a lot of fun together! Hinata realized that class was going to start soon so he sat down and made sure he had his notebook and pencils in front of him. Soon class started and he mentally sighed loudly. School was another thing. He was never a smart kid in school and the fact that he was tired each morning didn't help. Hinata knew the only reason why he was at Karasuno was for volleyball. Well at least that's what he thought when he first came to Karasuno. Now it was about volleyball and his precious boyfriends. For the rest of class Hinata tried his best to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but failed when his mind went back to the topic of his boyfriends going on a date without him. It was bugging him so much. It really was and he had no idea what to do about it. The small boy frowned to himself and stared down at his desk. Did his boyfriends really not care enough to bring him on that one date? He knew it was just a date but he really did have a bad feeling about why he wasn't invited to the date they had planned out. Classes went by quickly for Hinata and he couldn't be happier. He didn't dread anything as much as he dreaded being trapped in a classroom 'learning' about things that were useless and he didn't need to know. By now it was time for lunch, and he quickly got up out from his seat and went around the school looking for his boyfriends. ''Where are they?'' Hinata yelled almost too loudly, which caused his peers to give him weird looks. Embarrassed, Hinata started to run up to the one place he knew he didn't check. The roof. Looks like he was exactly right, except this time he didn't exactly enjoy seeing the other boys. His boyfriends were talking happily and there it was once again. That jealousy that just decides to pool up in his chest. He hated it. Why was he jealous? He got to spend basically an entire week with Tsukishima doing couple things, so why was he so jealous that his boyfriends decide to have one date without him. Really, it was much more than that one date. Ever since Kageyama came back, Tsukishima was all over him and was well neglecting Hinata. Hinata didn't even have much of a chance to talk to Kageyama! That made him feel jealous and a bit mad. The small boy wished that he could see that his boyfriends only wanted some time to themselves, but it made him jealous. He was just so used to having his boyfriends hang out with him every single day, and give him all the hugs and kisses. This whole 'my boyfriends are suddenly ignoring me' thing was not something he liked. He mentally sighed. Maybe he was just overreacting. His boyfriends loved him right? Of course they did, right? Tsukishima had just clearly missed Kageyama and wanted to spend more time with him. Yeah that was it. Soon they would have another date with all three of them and have fun, right? Hinata smiled sadly and went back to his class where he ate lunch silently and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye well i'm honestly trying my best to get better at writing fanfiction. I know i'm not very good at it but i promise you that i'm really trying my best so. Also after i finish this story I really want to try and make other ones.


	4. The problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima finds something wrong with Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that i updated this so late! I hate myself for it. Thank you to anyone who's still reading this or has been patiently waiting for the next chapter. Now this is the 2nd to last chapter which means i have one last chapter to type. The last chapter will probably be up sooner than expected and i promise i'll get it out as soon as possible.

Tsukishima had been noticing that Hinata had been acting rather strange. He wasn't like himself. He wasn't all jumpy and energetic like he usually was. He also wasn't as clingy as usual, which worried Tsukishima. What was wrong with Hinata? Kageyama had noticed it too. Ever since he got back from the trip he knew Tsukishima was going to shower him with love and affection, but he expected the same thing from Hinata. The first day back Hinata had been like he had expected him to be but every day after that he started to act weird. So, all of this had caused both of the tall males to start talking about what was probably wrong with Hinata. "Could it be about his sister? Anyone in his family?" Kageyama asked Tsukishima. Tsukishima obviously didn't know the answer but he knew they were good suggestions. "We know that whenever Hinata acts like this it's because something is bothering him or something is terribly wrong." Kageyama nodded at the statement. He knew it was true about Hinata, but he was hoping to find out what was wrong with the small boy so he could go back to normal. "Well, we should probably ask him next time at school. We're getting nowhere trying to figure out what's wrong with him by ourselves." Kageyama said seriously and Tsukki nodded. He knew it was probably the best and only thing they could do at this point. Tsukishima couldn't help the horrible thought that suddenly rushed through his head though. What if Hinata didn't want to be part of the relationship he had with Tsukki and Kageyama? What if that's why he's acting so weird and he simply wants to end it all? It was a horrible thought that he hoped wasn't reality because oh boy it would break all three of them. Tsukishima loved Hinata and Kageyama more than anything ever and losing either of them would cause a lot of heartache. Tsukishima almost sighed out loud and stopped thinking about those horrible things. He didn't mention it to Kageyama because he didn't want Kageyama to start worrying too, and make them both sad. Kageyama broke the silence between their thoughts by getting up and packing his school things. It was getting late and Kageyama should probably be home by now. "Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow. We'll ask him during lunch since that's our only free time during school hours.'' Tsukishima nodded. "Okay, love you" he said and Kageyama smiled. "Love you too" he said before he walked out of Tsukishima's room and started walking back home. 

The next morning Tsukishima wasn't very happy knowing what he had to do today. Hopefully he would be able to make his boyfriend feel better or at least figure out what was wrong with Hinata. He got ready, walked to school with his best friend Yamaguchi and they got to the club room where they had to get ready for morning practice. So far it was a very normal school day. When he was changed and ready for practice he walked to the gym where he saw the rest of his teammates already practicing. Kageyama was giving Hinata tosses like usual except it almost didn't seem right. Even during practice Hinata didn't talk to them anymore or avoided them. The rest of the club members didn't see it as a big deal but Kageyama and Tsukishima did. Hinata didn't constantly ask for tosses anymore, wasn't loud or sometimes wouldn't even show up to practice. Whatever was bugging Hinata must be really bad because this wasn't normal. Now they have dealt with Hinata being down every now and then and it wasn't pretty, so that's why Tsukishima was worried. Hinata didn't deserve to be sad or feeling down ever! Tsukishima would have to wait until he could ask questions so he just continued with practice like he usually he did. After morning practice they all got dressed and made sure they were ready for the actual school part to start. When the bell rang they quickly went to class. 

Tsukishima was sure that the universe hated him because oh god the day was going by painfully slow. He hated it, hated how things could't go smoothly. Maybe he was overreacting but at the same time he really didn't care. Soon enough it was finally time for lunch. All the students either ate their lunch at their desk or went next to a friend to have their lunch. Lunch was clearly an enjoyable time for most students. Tsukishima honestly liked the break so he could hang out with his boyfriends but he didn't think today's lunch break was going to be very pleasant. He quickly met up with Kageyama who know where Hinata was having his lunch. "All we have to do is ask him why he's been acting off lately and what's wrong. Now considering the way he's been acting I don't think it's a small thing bothering him and he'll probably get upset easily. Hinata's a sensitive person after all." Tsukishima nodded understanding. They walked up to the school roof where Hinata was having his lunch alone. When they got there Hinata looked back at the two of them with a bored expression on his face. They both looked at each other but Tsukishima was the first to pop the question. He looked directly into Hinata's eyes. "Hinata what's been bothering you lately?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! See you in the last chapter! Also i'm sorry that this is rushed, and short it's my first fanfic after all and I have little to no experience with these and I hopefully will get better at it soon. I also have almost no time at the moment but after the end of this week [ like 2 days] i should be free for the rest of the summer.


	5. problem solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys figure out whats wrong with Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the absolute last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry for not updating this sooner. I had planned to update this quickly but life seems to be a huge drag for me at the moment and i'm sorry about that. Summer break has not been giving me all the free time i expected it to give me and i'm really sorry that this whole story has been rushed and short.

Hinata stared at the two boys as he was surprised at the question he was just asked? The ginger smiled at them "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!" Tsukishima and Kageyama only glanced at each other and then looked back at Hinata. Kageyama soon spoke up though, the awkward silence becoming too much for him. "Hinata, you've been ignoring us lately and acting strange. We know you're not okay.'' The small boy only turned around and refused to look at them. The two tall boys quickly hugged their smaller boyfriend and Hinata frowned almost instantly. He took a deep breath and figured, well might as well tell them, right? They knew something was wrong with him, and he also couldn't deal with the jealously for the rest of their relationship. "I'm jealous. I'm jealous of you guys always spending time together after Kageyama coming back from a trip and completely forgetting about me. I know it sounds stupid but I love both of you and I don't like the idea of only two of us going on dates while leaving someone out. It's a three-way relationship after all so...." That's when it Tsukishima. Hinata was jealous and he didn't blame him. Whenever Kageyama came back from a trip he would always pay more attention to him than usual, and ignore Hinata for a while. The only difference between other times and now was that after a while he would show the both of them an equal amount of attention, but this time he hadn't been paying any attention to Hinata at all. He thought he was a shitty boyfriend and was now mad at himself. Kageyama also felt the same. He felt bad that he hadn't realized how Hinata felt and the fact that he had straight up been ignoring him while not realizing he had been ignoring him. Tsukishima was the first one to apologize. "Hinata i'm so sorry. I was an idiot to not realize that I hadn't been paying attention to you. I promise that I'll be a better boyfriend from now on." Kageyama spoke up after Kei finished. ''Me too Hinata, i'm so sorry that I had been ignoring you. I love you so much and I really should've been spending more time with you.'' Hinata smiled at them and he was quickly back to his old self. "It's okay guys I forgive you! I love you guys so much and I promise I'll be a great boyfriend too!" Tsukishima smiled and so did Kageyama. God they loved the small ginger more than anything and they were glad he was happy again. The three boys continued the rest of their school day peacefully and without any problems. 

After that problem was solved everything went as it was supposed to. They all went on dates together and overall their relationship was going well. At the moment they were at a pool together having fun and taking advantage of the nice hot weather. He was sitting on the edge of the pool while his boyfriends were acting like little children in the pool. He watched as his boyfriends were having fun by splashing each other and doing idiotic things. Tsukishima smiled to himself. He loved Hinata and Kageyama more than anything, and while sometimes he wondered why put up with the two, he knew he would't trade the relationship for anything. He was happy and so were his boyfriends, and that's the only thing that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this! I know it sucks and it's short but I was really lost when thinking of ideas for this. I don't know what my next fanfiction will be about or if it'll be about haikyuu. I plan to make my writing skills better though and hopefully I can be satisfied with the next thing I write. Now to be honest I lost motivation for writing this and it's actually been quite hard. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day.


End file.
